His Best Friend
by RomanaTimeLady
Summary: Once he called her his best friend, and once he simply called her his. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Sarah Jane watched the TARDIS disappear. Again. She mentally kicked herself. How many years had she spent alone, wishing for just such an offer? How many nights had she spent sitting on her roof watching the skies? Hell, the site of a phonebox could turn her brain to mush if she wasn't careful.**

**Sighing, she turned to walk away. The new K-9 unit began to follow, ever obedient to Sarah-Mistress. She grinned weakly at the robot dog. Well, she couldn't say he'd never given her anything. **

**Later that night, Sarah Jane came home to her empty house. It was always empty these days, since she and Harry didn't see each other very often anymore. He was happily buried in his medical practice and his children, and although he meant to go round to see his old friend Sarah, somehow or other it just never happened.**

**Tonight, however, it seemed much bigger than usual. The silence was heavy on Sarah Jane's tattered mind. She flopped down onto her sofa. The overwhelming urge to drink was making guest appearance in her brain tonight. It was more from anger at herself than anything that she felt this way. **

"**He was here." Her voice was oddly quiet in the emptiness. "I spoke to him. I..." She let the rest of the sentence hang. Really, what was the point of saying it out loud? Wouldn't that just make it worse? There was the only thing she had ever truly wanted right in front of her and she had turned it down. **

**But was it really what she wanted? The rational part of her mind was finally waking up, it seemed. Sure, she told herself, he's the Doctor. He's even got the all-round insanity...not a bit like Five...but is he really what you want?**

"**Yes, Sarah Jane. Is that what you want?" The sound of another voice in the room sent Sarah flying off the sofa. "Who's there?" she asked, keeping her voice steady. **

**A man dressed in black stepped out of the corner. "Well, who I am isn't really the point. The point is that I want to help you." He sat down on the sofa. "Come, Sarah, sit." Dazed slightly, she did. This was by no means the strangest thing that had ever happened to her, but it was still somewhat unsettling. **

"**Now," he said, clapping his hands together. "I couldn't help but notice that you were having a bit of a problem regarding what it is that you want...from..well, life I suppose."Sarah Jane nodded. "I guess you could say that, yes." The man smiled. "You were offered something which you believed–up until now that is—that you wanted more than anything in the universe. Correct so far?" **

"**Yes." "Well, obviously you turned this offer down, or we wouldn't be having this conversation." Sarah Jane laughed bitterly. "I turned it down alright." "There's no need to get angry about it. Obviously, that particular thing wasn't quite what you always had in your head, was it?"**

**Something in Sarah Jane's brain clicked into place. That was it exactly. "Well, thanks for helping me clear up that little matter, but what's the point?" She really didn't believe that this man could do anything to help her, but experience had taught her not to dismiss anything outright. She leaned back to listen to whatever it was this loon had to say. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Sarah was on the verge of laughter. This strange man walked into her living room and had promptly offered her a trip back through time. The idea of time travel wasn't what she found so amusing. Sarah Jane was more than a bit clear on the reality of just how fragile time could be

Her amusement came from the fact that this total stranger had just offered her exactly what her heart desired most—and what's more she hadn't had to tell him. He told her. This strange man in black had sat down on her sofa, told her exactly what she wanted most in the world, and that he could give it to her.

It was just so perfect that all Sarah Jane could do was laugh. She wasn't a stupid person by any means, and her time with the Doctor as well as on her own had given her considerable knowledge about the world she saw every day–as well as the world she didn't. Still despite that rational part of her brain insisting to her that listening to another word would surely be setting out on the path to certain disaster, she kept listening. Because years spent alone tend to take their toll on a person. Sleeping alone night after night because no other man will ever be able to make you happy the way he did.

Sarah Jane listened and found herself more than intrigued by what she was hearing. Could it really be possible? Did this man or alien or whatever he was really know how to take her back there? And even if he could, wasn't there an old saying about being careful what you wished for?

"So, what do you think?" Sarah Jane realized that her companion had finished speaking and was waiting for her to make a reply. "Um...well, what you've sounds...like exactly what I've wanted for ages, but no-one gives something for nothing. What do you get out of this?"

The man's tone was slightly offended. "I can't believe that you'd even ask such a thing. I enjoy helping people get the things they desire out of life, and if it means helping an old friend of mine out in the process, well then all the better I suppose."

"We've never met before." The man laughed. "My dear, I didn't mean _you._" Now Sarah Jane was confused. He knew the Doctor? Well, she reasoned, the Doctor was just the sort to know...anyone.

She sighed and was silent for a moment. "I'll take that as a yes, then Sarah." Before Sarah Jane could protest the room was filled with a blinding light, and then it was filled with darkness.


End file.
